The Tilting Hourglass
by Suteishii
Summary: A Oneshot, Songfic. Song: The Tilting Hourglass by Alesana. Sakura speaks of her one true love before tragedy strikes. Sad :


_**After reading AngelofMists' one shot, song fics, I had to do one as well. I was inspired. Although hers were about Inuyasha, I decided to do one on Naruto, about Sakura and Sasuke. It's mainly Sakura's thoughts. It's sad :(**_

_**Dedicated to AngelofMist for my inspiration pretty much :D The song is The Tilting Hourglass by Alesana**_

_**The Tilting Hourglass**_

* * *

The look that pierced through me, made me long for his touch. I knew not what crossed his mind every time he glanced at me. I'm sure he noticed my trembling hands, my reddening cheeks, and my constant stuttering. He never paid any remote attention to me, neither did he show affection. His eyes were always glazed over in a cold stare that made me cringe, but at the same time jump for joy that I was worthy enough to be in his presence. A prodigy, and my first love, he was. I wanted to be the first to show him compassion, to hold his hand and tell him that I was there. That no matter what else went wrong in his life, I'd be there for him through it all.

_**you take my breathe away...  
but I'll never taste your lips  
as fate keeps me locked away  
I must close my eyes to see your face**_

I was a coward, and I didn't know what to do. Although, all these thoughts crossed my mind, I never got the guts to actually go and tell him of my love for him. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't like every other girl that swooned over him. I wanted to tell him that my love for him was real, and that I would never abandon him. Even though, I was physically weak, my heart beat stronger for him, my love was endless, and I wanted him to know that it was all because of him. I became someone I wanted, just to prove to him that I was worthy of his acknowledgement. All I received were cold stares. Never did it get any better. Every day his glares got colder and they made me shiver.

_**emptiness has darkened my eyes  
as I hopelessly beg for my life to end  
...tell me why...  
my iron eyes tell the tale  
heroes always pay in their blood  
I can be only this  
**__**  
**_When I finally decided I was ready to show him how I had matured, my world had fallen apart. He was gone. He abandoned me before I had a chance to tell him all that I felt. I wanted him to know that even though he left me, I would still love him unconditionally. No matter what I had to go through, I had vowed that I would find him. He left nothing of recollection to me. I had nothing to remember his beauty by. I thought I would go crazy. I had no one to talk to. No one would understand how much I truly loved him.

_**I see the fear growing in their lost eyes  
my purpose is so clear...I am the ax  
I am the ax and this is why I must not fear the end  
and when I'm gone will you forget me?  
pen wears its steady course across the page  
resigned to it's designs to take the hive**_

I made this all sound too easy. I said I would wait for him. I said I would never let my love die for him. My love still remains for the day he returns, but I may be gone by the time he comes back. I lack patience. I never imagined that he would be gone this long, I never imagined that he could abandon me for so long. What am I supposed to do without him? I can no longer wait for him, and it pains me to say so. I will not fall in love with another man. I will not fall in love with again. I will never live to see another day.

I've never believed in suicide and I still would never dare to even do it. If I have made it sound like that, I truly apologize. As I lay here on the cold, damp ground, looking up at the sky, I realize something. My life has never been truly fulfilled. I have lived an empty life full of lies. I faked my happiness, my smiles, and all my laughter. Without him in my life, I was just an empty container, waiting for my true love to return.

It never happened.

_**emptiness has darkened my eyes  
as I hopelessly beg for my life to end  
...tell me why...  
I wish I could make you see, I wish I could make you see through the pain  
through the end, I wish I could make you see the greater purpose that I have to serve...  
no one else will fight...no-one else will fight...so I must  
my iron eyes tell the tale  
heroes always pay in their blood  
I can be only this**_Six years later, he still hadn't returned and it pained my heart in unimaginable ways. I regret not telling him how I felt about him. I maybe could have stopped him from going to the dark side, but it's too late for me now. Going on the dreadful mission was the second worst decision of my life. No one saw it coming, and I never imagined that I would be in a state like this.

Trying to deliver a scroll to the hidden village of the Mist, had never been this hard before. We had never thought to be attacked my rouge nin. I had been separated from my team...just to be struck down. They gave me no time to heal myself, or to think of a plan to thwart them. Instead they silently looked at me, as they stabbed various kunai's into my body. I did not scream in pain, I did not shed a tear. I had promised myself years ago, that I would only shed tears, for my love.

Blood stained the dirt ground, as I stared peacefully at the crying sky. The thunder boomed and I knew my end was near.

One of the ninja came to me, before I exhaled my last breath. He bent down low, his mouth next to my ear, and whispered words that would haunt me in my grave but made me happy beyond belief.

"Master Sasuke told us to end your life. He said, all he could think about was you. You were a distraction to him, and ordered us to kill you, so he could finally let his mind wander to matters more important."

I smiled, he was alive. My lips quivered in excitement and pain.

"Tell him, I will always love him." I told them, as a tear slid down my face. I will cry my last tear, in remembrance of my love. My heart will always belong to Sasuke Uchiha, and I will always love him unconditionally.

_**I see the fear growing in there... **_

* * *

_**How depressing. I hope you liked it. AngelofMist what'd you think? Not as good as yours but was it good?**_

_**-Goose-**_


End file.
